1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly with a clip for positioning a heat sink module on an electrical connector in which the clip applies at least three pressing points on the heat sink to ensure a balanced positioning of the heat sink over an IC module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connector is typically used for electrically connecting an electronic package and a printed circuit board, generally comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing and a fastening device. The fastening device comprises a stiffener, a clip pivotally mounted to one end of the stiffener and a lever pivotally mounted to the other end of the stiffener. The clip is adapted to press the electronic package toward the insulative housing, and the lever is used to lock the clip to the stiffener. However, the lever and the clip need an enough room to be operated, so this type electrical connector can be applied to a desktop computer and is impossible to be applied to a notebook computer.
Electrical connector used in notebook usually uses another type of clip to fasten the electronic package to an insulative housing of the connector. A chip 6′ shown in FIG. 1 is a substantially rectangular configuration and has two parallel plate-form springs 61′. When the clip 6′ is locked down to the printed circuit board, the spring 61′ will apply a downward force toward the package disposed within the insulative housing through a heat sink in contact with the package. Because the spring 61′ features an excellent elasticity and it can be easily pushed downward to do the job. Accordingly, if the chip 6′ bears an excessive force, a corresponding deformation may occur and once it exceeds its yielding point, a permanent deformation might happen, thereby rendering the clip 61′ useless. Hence, we must limit the force that exerts to the chip 6′.
Applicant has applied a Taiwan Pat No. M349083 issued on Jan. 11, 2009 as referring to FIG. 2 to FIG. 4. FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 show the electrical connector assembly connecting an electronic package 3′ to a printed circuit board 1′. The electrical connector assembly comprises an insulative housing 2′ with a plurality of contacts (not shown) received therein to in contact with the electronic package 3′, a supporting body 40′ assembled with the heat plate (not labeled), and a pair of clips 44′ and heat pipe 43′ mounted on the supporting body 40′. Referring to FIG. 3, the clip 40′ is attached to the printed circuit board 1′ by a plurality of screws 12′, and exerts a downward loading force to press the electronic package 3′ to securely connect with the contacts (not shown). Referring to FIG. 4, the screws 12′ are disposed near the edges of the free ends of the clip 44′, so the free ends of the clip 44′ will experience deformations as latching forces which are caused by the screws 12′ are too large. That may reduce the loading force of the clip 44′ and influence the connection between the electronic package 3′ and the contacts.
Therefore, it is need to find a new electrical connector assembly to overcome the problems mentioned above.